Blink
by PullingRoots
Summary: A story about a girl who falls from the sky and into paradise. AU. Brittana.


Quick Summary: You open your eyes confused. Blink. Blink again just to make sure your eyes aren't deceiving you. This defiantly wasn't Turkey. No way could a girl this angeli- Damn. Your eyes go wide. You're dead. Yep, that's the only explanation. You're dead and for some strange reason a higher power has deemed you worthy enough to be in the presence of an angel. Completely AU. Completely Brittana.

* * *

The guy next to you reeks. No that's an understatement, you're sure if flies were able to survive such a high altitude, he'd be surrounded. Your eyes are watering and you're dry heaving your airplane cookies. It was like the stench was literally wrapping its smelly fist around your throat and squeezing. You hop over him rather rudely and rush to the port-o-potty like restroom, ignoring the clearly noticeable _'fasten seatbelt'_ sign. Fuck that. You wash your hands, your face. Hell, you even apply a little bit of eyeliner just to waste time and stock up on the semi-fresh air supply.

The lights flicker, then shut of completely. Great. Instead of going back to your seat like a good passenger, you continue to line your other eye in complete darkness, because you know...YOLO. The plane suddenly jerks to the right and you stab your eyeball. Awesome. You reach for where the sink should be and try to fit your head under the tap to stop the intense burning of you cornea. But of course the plane decides to take a nose dive just when you've managed to get into the perfect position. Your forehead slams into the faucet and you nearly drown as the salty water fills your nostrils. It takes you a few minutes to get out of the awkward position and finally try and find the door so you can go back to your stank filled seat and turbulence-proof safety belt. The door won't budge and the plane keeps jerking every few seconds. Something's being said on the intercom but you're a little bit too pre-occupied with trying to escape the deathtrap restroom to pay it any attention. The loud siren playing in the background doesn't help much either.

As soon as you open the door, just because karma likes screwing with you, the plane takes another huge nosedive and you slam, head first, into the thick plastic door. You spin in the pitch black box for a moment. Then everything goes quiet.

* * *

The first thing you notice is the fresh air. Clean, smooth, and defiantly not that of the clustered airplane you previously resided in. Then you notice the weather. Nice and sunny with a good breeze. Then you noticed a noise, or rather a voice. Soft, sweet, and full of concern, well maybe, whatever/whoever it was didn't speak English. Well, maybe you hit your head so hard you didn't understand it anymore, but you were thinking in English. Was it possible to unknowingly know a language? You open your eyes a little confused by your mind fuck. Blink. Blink again just to make sure your eyes aren't deceiving you. This defiantly wasn't Turkey. No way could a girl this angeli- Fuck. Your eyes go wide. You're dead. Yep, that's the only explanation. You're dead and for some strange reason a higher power has deemed you worthy enough to be in the presence of an angel. You stare up at her brown orbs. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit, probably just as freaked out by your awkward staring as you were by her unnatural beauty.

"Αθηνά έχει κριθεί άξιος σας."

Wow, even though you had no idea what the hell she was saying, you can't help but nod. Her voice rang in your ears. It was just as gorgeous as she was, you wonder if she can sing. She repeats whatever she said while bringing the back of her hand up to your forehead. You just sit there and watch her, watch you. Being dead was so worth it. She whispers a word and clucks her tongue in a strangely attractive way and before you can blink or protest, you're in her arms. You wrap your arms around her neck, slightly frightened by her surprising amount of strength. She doesn't say anything the entire ten minute walk along the beach and through the lush forest and you stay silent too, just trying to etch this into your memory in case karma was being a bitch again and decided to wake you up from this amazing death dream.

She brings you to a big hut in a clearing. You think she's going to put you down, because it'd be a really awkward fit trying to maneuver you through the tiny door hole, but she somehow manages with ease. In the back of the hut, there's a wooden chair with a woman sitting in it as though she were the queen of England. As you inch closer, you notice her golden headband and bangles. There was a woman on each side fanning her calmly with huge fan-like leaves. You quirk your head a little confused. God was a woman? She doesn't notice the two of you until the gorgeous girl bows, with you still in her arms, and says more of her gibberishly angelic language. She looks pissed. She waves a hand and out of no where the fan ladies pull out some rather impressive swords aimed right at you. Had you not been in the arms of your angel, you defiantly would've peed yourself. Your angel speaks and tightens her hold on you, a little fire in her voice and in that instant, you know that if you died again by the hands of the fan/sword ladies, you'd die happy.

"Πριγκίπισσα μου, ένας ξένος"

"Βασίλισσα μου, που εξακολουθεί να αναπνέει, η καρδιά της χτυπάει ακόμα" The blades get a little bit closer and you hide your face into the crook of your angel's neck. You don't too much care for the whole arguing in the foreign angel tongue while sharp objects are pointing at your face.

"Είμαι να πάρει το θρόνο σύντομα. Ζει, ως εκ τούτου η Αθηνά έχει κριθεί άξιος της. Ακολουθώ τον νόμο σου, αλλά δεν είναι το υψηλότερο, βασίλισσά μου."

Your angel puffs her cheeks and continues to argue with the older woman, all the while giving death glares to the fan/sword wielders. The woman yells something that seems to translate to, at least in your head, "_My decision is final_."

Your angel lowers her head as though in defeat, then whispers one last time. The woman watches her for a good while, then lets out a soft sigh. She waves her hand and the fan/sword ladies return to fanning her as though they weren't trying to fillet you less than three seconds ago. Your angel smiles brightly. Correction, if you died again right now, you'd die happy. She again bows then hurries out the hut. You wish you could ask what that was all about or if anyone spoke English, but you're a little too preoccupied taking in your angel's scent. Her hair smells like coconut, your favorite. She enters another hut, this one significantly smaller than the first and places you on a floor mat gently. She again touches your forehead and then turns to grab a coconut shell, rag, and some funky smelling plant. She dabs off the caked blood on your forehead, apparently you did hit that door really hard. Then applies pieces of the plant. It feels like heaven. She giggles when you let out a small moan.

You take a moment to reflect on this awesome day. You died, met an angel, almost died again, and then got to have your angel play nurse. Epic day. You close your eyes and dream of your savior. Her flowing blonde hair and deep blue gaze drag you in, you're drowning, but it's nothing like the first time. You're surrounded by this warm feeling that feels a lot like butterfly kisses all over your heart. Her voice and alien words fill your ears. This is some mushy-gushy shit and you're loving every second of it.

When you finally open your eyes again, it's dark outside and you're alone on the floor mat in an empty hut. You start to panic. What if someone had stole your angel? What if it was all a cruel dream? You jump up, shaking away the nausea, and head out the door hole. The jungle all looks the same at night. Well it looked the same during the day, but now it looked the same and creepy. Left. You allow your numb feet to lead the way, feeling around occasionally with your hands because it's too dark to actually see anything in front of you. This sucks. It's cold and dark and scary. You really wish the blonde haired beauty would appear out of nowhere like before and swoop you up into her arms. A twig snaps behind you. Fuck that. You take off running, forgetting completely about the dark, dangerous jungle you're stupidly fleeing deeper into. If this was a horror movie, you'd be dead by now. You trip, probably due to the irony of the situation rather than karma getting back at you for all your previous insults.

For the second time in less than what you assume to be 24hours, you're at the wrong end of a sword. A slender brunette girl narrows her eyes.

"Ποια είναι επιχείρηση που διεξάγει, αουτσάιντερ"

You roll yours, obviously you're not from around here or else people wouldn't be trying to kill you every five seconds, you don't know the language. You don't even care anymore, your angel was missing and here was another sword wielding mammoth-like woman speaking in tongues. You push her sword away and stand up slowly, making sure to never break eye contact. You hold your hands up, pinky by ring and index by middle, in defeat, because that translate into _'I come in peace'_ in any language right? The brunette smirks, she drops her sword and touches you plant covered forehead.

"Εμίλια σας έχει βοηθήσει"

You shrug, mostly because you don't know what the hell she just said. A shadow moves and before you can blink, your angel is beside the brunette. They have a short conversation, the other girl pointing her finger and making the ebony blush a bright beautiful red. You can't help but giggle at that, because it's super adorable and so...fitting. The other girl bows, then proceeds to once again blend into the night shadows. Your angel dust off the remaining plant ruminates on your forehead than starts walking the opposite way you came. You just stand there a little confused, she stops then turns back with a raised eyebrow. You get the message. You try and stay close behind her but its kinda hard walking barefoot on the cold jungle ground, not to mention she had a good five inches on you and her strides were a mile long. After a while, probably getting annoyed by your slow pace, she takes your hand to make sure you keep up. Thank sweet lady jesus for your tiny legs.

There's a shindig going on apparently. She pulls you over towards a fallen log and the two of you sit silently watching all the party goers. They dance and chant and drink from coconut shells. It's like one of your luau themed parties, but actually done right. You hadn't noticed before, but heaven had a lot of woman. Abnormally attractive woman. Really, really tall woman. Actually, you hadn't seen a single guy all day. Hell yeah. The girl from before basically attacks your angel. You jump up to help, but the ebony is already on it. They wrestle to the floor and without much struggle, your angel pins her with a huge smile. You cheer. That was the sexiest thing you've ever witnessed. You defiantly wanted to tackle the grinning girl, just so you could end up in that position. You wouldn't even put up a fight. You'd demote yourself to being a bottom for her in a heartbeat. She hops off the brunette and is back at your side as though nothing just happened. You wish you could speak her heavenly alien language so you could beg for her hand in marriage.

"Ας ελπίσουμε ότι θα εντυπωσιαστείτε, δεν θα ήθελα να υποβάλει έκθεση στην Αθηνά ότι είμαστε αδύναμοι."

You stay at the shindig for a little while longer before your angel leads the way back to the hut. She lets go of your hand once your both safely inside, gives a cute smile, then curls up into a ball in the corner. You frown, this was obviously her hut-thingy and you were obviously taking her floor mat. You go over and poke her side. Blink. Your back is pressing against the far wall of the shelter and her hand is loosely but securely gripping your neck. If you weren't so scared right now, you'd defiantly be impressed.

She frowns and instantly releases her hold. The ebony wraps her arms around her self protectively and her eyes water just a little. You feel like shit, because you not only scared the hell out of your angel, but you made her cry too. You reach a hand out cautiously and touch her arm. She looks up just as the first tear drops and tries to turn away, but you follow making sure you stay face-to-face. You look her in the eye, trying to telepathically send your message, because you read on the internet that one time that angels can hear everything. It doesn't seem to convince her.

You hug her cautiously not expecting her to respond. She fits right into your arms and now that you have her there, you feel as though once she moves away, you'll never be whole again. She pulls away and smiles, attempting to return to her corner but you grab her hand and point towards the small mat. She shakes her head. You shake your head back. She frowns. You frown. You could play this game all night long. You finally get her to budge but all she does is sit down on the mat, leaning with her back on the wall, her hand is still gripping yours and it finally clicks. You lay down, your head in her lap. You close your eyes as your angel wipes away her tears with one hand and smooths your hair with the other. Defiantly the best day ever.

* * *

So what do you all think, shall I continue or leave it there?

Is the comedy of the entire piece okay, not enough, too much? I am hear to please the readers.

Tell me how to make you love me! I'll change (actually I most likely won't, but you know...)

Reviews are love, but don't feel obligated. A simple 'favorite story' will do...

Tumblr: .com

-Roots


End file.
